The boy named Lucifer
by Lalorie
Summary: Sam Winchester est un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années, solitaire et timide, qui peine à se faire des amis, notamment à cause de ses déménagements forcés fréquents. Lorsqu'un jour il rencontre un autre garçon au prénom assez... étrange. Ils vont se lier d'amitié en secret avant d'être de nouveau séparés. Mais jusqu'à quand ? (SAMIFER)
1. Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE 1

* * *

Sam rentra dans la maison et jeta son cartable sur la table avant de refermer la porte à clé derrière lui. Comme d'habitude son père travaillait tard et Dean était à un de ses nombreux petits boulots. Le garçon allait encore devoir passer le reste de l'après-midi seul.

Il attrapa la télécommande et s'affala dans le canapé en face du petit poste de télévision. Il avait l'habitude de tout ça. C'était la même chose presque tous les jours et Sam avait fini par s'y habituer. Mais il y'a quelques semaines ils avaient encore du déménager à cause du travail de John, son père. Le petit garçon avait toujours du mal à s'intégrer dans une nouvelle école et là encore c'était le cas. Les autres enfants le trouvaient "bizarre" ou "flippant" alors qu'il était simplement timide et ne savait pas trop s'y prendre pour se faire des amis. Il enviait par dessus tout son frère et son charisme naturel qui faisait que personne, homme ou femme, ne lui résistait. Il n'avait aucun mal à parler à qui que ce soit, était très extraverti – en apparence du moins – avait de l'humour et une repartie à toute épreuve et en plus il était loin d'être bête ou peureux. Son exact opposé en somme, se disait Sam qui, lui, manquait cruellement de confiance en soi et était très – trop – timide.

Le petit garçon fut sorti de ses pensées mélancoliques par un bruit sur sa droite. Trois petits coups. Quelque chose toquait à sa fenêtre. Il éteint la télévision et s'approcha, méfiant, et vit un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années comme lui, blond aux yeux bleus, attendant de l'autre côté de la vitre. Sam hésita. Son père et son frère lui avaient toujours dit de ne jamais ouvrir à qui que ce soit – excepté le livreur quand ils prévoyaient de ne pas rentrer manger avec lui. Ils lui disaient que c'était dangereux, qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus s'il osait désobéir. Ils ne l'avaient jamais averti clairement de ce qu'était ce danger qui rôdait au dehors mais ils avaient réussi à lui faire suffisamment peur pour qu'il respecte cet ordre jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais en même temps, le petit garçon se sentait vraiment seul dans cette maison vide, n'ayant jamais aucun ami à inviter où chez qui aller. Il n'avait personne à qui se confier ou avec qui rire et cela devenait de plus en plus pesant pour lui chaque jour. Sa solitude, plus grande que jamais, dépassa son obéissance envers sa famille et il ouvrit la fenêtre.

«Euh bonjour.» dit-il timidement.

«Salut.» répondit l'autre petit garçon.

Sam l'observa. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, une dizaine d'années. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et des baskets rouges et avait les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean. Il semblait détendu et sérieux à la fois.

«Tu viens d'emménager dans le coin non ?» reprit il.

«Oui, on vient d'arriver y'a à peine deux semaine. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?»

«Pourquoi tu me vouvoie ?» répondit-il du tac au tac.

Sam fut surprit de cette question.

«Par politesse...?» hésita t il.

«T'as pas besoin d'être poli, t'as dix ans.» répondit l'autre toujours avec sérieux.

Le petit Winchester (Sam) resta sans voix devant ce raisonnement.

«Mais pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai besoin de rien. C'est juste que je t'ai vu rentrer chez toi tout à l'heure alors je me suis dit que j'allais passer te dire bonjour. Salutations de voisinage, tout ça, tout ça.»

«Oh tu es un de nos voisins ? Ravi de faire ta connaissance.»

«Tu parles encore comme un vieux.» répliqua le garçon.

Sam fut plus surpris – encore – que vexé et se contenta de le dévisager en se demandant ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Il venait le voir juste pour l'insulter ou quoi ?

Finalement l'autre sourit et lui tendit la main.

«Moi c'est Lucifer. Content de te connaître.»

«Lucifer ?» s'écria presque Sam en le regardant comme s'il était fou.

«Ouais mes parents ont de drôles de goûts en matière de prénoms.» dit il en haussant les épaules. «Tu me serres la main ou t'attends qu'un oiseau se pose dessus ?»

«Ah euh oui.. Moi c'est Sam. Sam Winchester.»

Il lui serra la main à son tour et l'autre sourit avant de faire quelques pas en arrière.

«Bon faut que je rentre. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...» dit-il en imitant une courbette pour se moquer des politesses de Sam.

Il partit en courant dans le rue et le petit brun le regarda s'éloigner. Il était éberlué. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de taper la discute avec un de leurs voisins – en désobéissant à son père – qui était tout aussi bizarre que son nom lui même ?

Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cet énergumène. Il l'intriguait. Et plus que de la curiosité, il était un peu content de lui avoir parlé. Son sentiment de solitude était moins grand après cet échange, aussi court fut il, et lui faisait presque oublier la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour avoir désobéi à son père. Il se surprit à espérer le recroiser quelque part et peut être même, pourquoi pas, devenir amis. Cette seule pensée lui réchauffa le coeur. Il n'allait peut-être plus passer ses après midi à déprimer sur son manque de vie sociale. Il allait peut-être enfin avoir un compagnon de jeu, quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui ne passerait pas la plupart de son temps loin de lui à travailler.

Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut que son frère allait bientôt rentrer. Il se dépêcha de refermer la fenêtre et d'aller chercher son sac avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Pour une fois, au dîner, c'est un Sam enjoué qui parla de sa journée, sans pour autant mentionner son entrevue avec Lucifer évidemment. Dean et son père s'étonnèrent de le voir aussi heureux alors que la journée qu'il décrivait ne semblait pas si plaisante mais ils se contentèrent de l'écouter et de se dire "tant mieux s'il ne déprime pas", sans chercher à savoir précisément ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Dean tout particulièrement était content de le voir comme ça car lui aussi savait ce que c'était de changer de ville et de devoir se re-sociabiliser tout le temps. Il se détendit en pensant qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus autant besoin de s'inquiéter pour son frère dans les prochains temps.

* * *

Hey, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire : un Samifer :D

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous plait ou juste pour donner votre avis


	2. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

Le lendemain, au moment où la cloche de l'école sonna, Sam Winchester se jeta dehors, plus pressé que jamais de rentrer chez lui. D'habitude il rangeait tranquillement ses affaires et prenait tout son temps pour effectuer le trajet qui le séparait de la maison vide qui l'attendait. Ce jour là il courut jusque chez lui. Il était impatient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il ouvrit la porte en toute hâte et alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre avant de se poster devant la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, celle qui était à côté du poste de télévision. Il tira du mieux qu'il put le fauteuil pour le placer devant la fenêtre. D'ici il avait une vue directe sur sa rue. Et là il attendait. Il attendait que Lucifer, le voisin bizarre de la veille, revienne. Il était tellement excité en pensant à cette possible amitié avec le garçon qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, s'imaginant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. Aussi quand il regarda l'horloge il fut choqué de voir qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant plus d'une heure et qu'il était déjà l'heure que son frère rentre. Mais le garçon n'était pas venu.

"Il avait peut-être d'autres choses à faire." pensa Sam, refusant d'imaginer la possibilité qu'il ne veuille tout simplement pas le revoir.

Au bout d'une semaine à répéter ce petit manège – rentrer en courant et attendre sur le fauteuil en scrutant la rue –, cette possibilité était devenue la seule qui parvenait à son esprit.

Aujourd'hui encore il avait tiré le fauteuil et s'était assit devant la fenêtre, accoudé au bord et regardant dans la direction où était parti Lucifer le jour de leur rencontre, mais ses espoirs s'amenuisaient de jour en jour.

Toujours aucune tignasse blonde à l'horizon. Pas les moindres petits yeux bleus pleins de malice. Sam commençait à désespérer. Sa première visite n'avait été que purement formelle après tout. Des "salutations de voisinage" on en faisait pas tous les jours.

Sam était déçu. Il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait trouver un ami dans la personne de Lucifer. Mais apparement il s'était fait de faux espoirs. Encore.

"Dommage, il avait l'air marrant." pensa-t-il.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et poussa un long soupir triste.

«Qu'est-ce que t'as ?»

Sam sursauta en laissant échapper un petit cri très féminin – et enfantin – de frayeur. Il releva la tête et vit le petit garçon qu'il attendait de voir depuis maintenant une semaine. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver pourtant, malgré sa vue dégagée sur toute la rue. Lucifer se tenait devant sa fenêtre, comme le jour où il était venu lui parler la première fois.

«T'as un cri de fillette.» se moqua-t-il.

Sam ne releva même pas la pique, trop occupé à détailler l'autre de la tête aux pieds, incrédule. En effet, le petit garçon n'était pas habillé de manière décontractée cette fois ci. Il portait un costume noir dont il avait enlevé le noeud papillon pour ouvrir les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche, laissant la vue libre sur la peau pâle de son cou. Ses cheveux également étaient changés; ils n'étaient pas en bataille mais bien arrangés. Comme pour répondre à la question que se posait Sam mais qu'il n'avait pas formulée, Lucifer lui dit :

«J'étais au baptême de mon petit frère. Ça fait moins d'une semaine qu'il est né et on doit déjà courir partout pour lui.»

Il avait un air agacé mais Sam comprit qu'il l'aimait beaucoup rien qu'en l'entendant parler. En fait, il avait déjà pu observer cette même attitude chez quelqu'un d'autre : son propre frère.

Dean parlait de lui à ses amis comme si c'était un poids mais Sam savait très bien que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas avouer devant les autres qu'il comptait plus que tout pour lui – il ne se croyait pas si aimé, c'était Dean qui le lui avait dit lui même. Et à entendre parler Lucifer, le petit garçon avait deviné que c'était la même chose pour lui.

«Tu as un petit frère ? Il s'appelle comment ?» lui demanda-t-il.

«J'en ai plein.» répondit l'autre avec un soupir exagéré. «Le petit nouveau s'appelle Castiel.»

Sam allait faire une remarque sur son nom tout aussi bizarre mais l'autre petit garçon enchaîna directement.

«Tu veux pas sortir ? C'est pas très cool de parler à travers une fenêtre.» dit-il avec une grimace.

Sam parut réticent au début, rapport aux avertissements de son père et de son frère, mais il n'avait pas envie de vexer Lucifer et risquer de perdre la seule petite chance d'amitié qu'il avait.

«Okay.» répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion, en refermant la fenêtre.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, il était dehors. Les deux garçons s'assirent dans l'herbe pour continuer leur discussion.

«Alors, ils sont comment tous tes frères ?» demanda Sam.

En posant cette question, le jeune garçon ne pensait pas que Lucifer allait partir dans une description de sa famille aussi longue et détaillée.

Il parla d'abord de Mickaël, son aîné de peu. Apparement il était plutôt rigide et autoritaire avec lui et les autres. Il prenait son rôle d'aîné très à cœur ce qui lui valait d'être souvent en conflit avec Lucifer qui, d'après les évènements qu'il racontait, semblait à Sam être le rebelle de la famille.

Juste après Lucifer arrivait Raphaël. Il décrivait ce dernier comme quelqu'un qui avait un esprit de meneur et de grandes idées mais, dans le fond, quelques peu despotique.

Il avait dit tout ça d'un air plutôt sérieux mais Sam vit son visage s'éclairer d'un sourire chaleureux quand il évoqua Gabriel. Il était évident qu'il l'aimait plus que les autres. Comparé à tous les autres membres de sa famille, il en fit une description si détaillée qu'après leur conversation le Winchester avait presque l'impression d'avoir rencontré ledit Gabriel et de le connaître. Le garçon avait quelques années de moins que Lucifer mais avait déjà causé beaucoup plus de problèmes que son aîné. Il était turbulent et sa passion était d'arnaquer et de piéger les gens, même si cela lui valait très souvent d'être grondé par leur père ou ses frères. Son autre passion était les bonbons et tout ce qui existait de sucré de manière générale. D'après Lucifer, les deux étaient étroitement liées, la deuxième ayant de fortes conséquences sur la première. Il s'attarda aussi longuement à décrire à quel point il était mignon avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux dorés dont il usait parfaitement pour éviter les punitions – ce dont son frère était très fier puisque c'est lui qui le lui avait appris. Il lui répéta mille fois combien il aimerait le lui présenter, sans jamais dire pourquoi il ne pouvait pas.

Quand il se décida enfin à changer de sujet il parla de leur oncle Balthazar qui leur rendait souvent visite et de leurs cousines Naomi et Anna ainsi que de quelques autres membres de sa famille dont Sam ne retint pas le nom.

Au bout d'un long moment il en arriva enfin à parler du nouveau venu : Castiel. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus intenses que Lucifer mais ses cheveux étaient couleur de la nuit contrairement à ceux de son frère qui étaient d'un blond lumineux. Il n'avait pas une semaine mais son frère l'appréciait déjà. Il lui trouvait quelque chose de différent qu'il ne retrouvait pas chez les autres. Il ne pleurait presque jamais et – aussi bizarre fut-il – le jeune garçon avait l'impression qu'il le comprenait quand il lui parlait. Le nouveau né le regardait avec des yeux bleus immenses qui semblaient sans fond et plus purs que n'importe quoi et cela troublait beaucoup son grand frère.

Lucifer parla de sa famille encore un peu avant de finalement pousser un long soupir qui indiquait la fin de son monologue. Il s'étira et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur qui jusque là avait écouté en silence, sans presque jamais faire de commentaires.

«Bon à toi. Il se passe quoi dans ta famille ?»

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une série de petits "bip" stridents se fit entendre. Il regarda sa montre et constata, affolé, que c'était son alarme qui indiquait que son frère allait rentrer de son petit boulot. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mince ! Il s'adressa à Lucifer, tentant de cacher sa panique et son empressement.

«Euh je suis désolé, faut que je rentre, mon frère va arriver et normalement j'ai pas le droit de sortir ou de parler avec des gens alors je te chasse pas mais si tu restes ici mon frère va t'étriper donc...»

Il avait tout balancé d'une traite en se relevant et époussetant ses vêtements pour enlever l'herbe sèche qui s'y était collé. Il hésita une demi seconde avant de rajouter.

«Mais si tu veux tu peux revenir demain pour parler. Enfin si t'as rien de mieux à faire...» finit-il dans un murmure.

Il était presque sûr de se prendre un refus comme toujours mais il fut étonné quand le garçon lui sourit en se relevant et ramassant la veste de costume qu'il avait enlevée.

«Okay. Je reviendrai à la même heure.»

Il lui serra la main avec un sourire et disparut en courant dans la rue comme la première fois. Sam le regarda s'éloigner avant de se dépêcher d'aller replacer le fauteuil et de monter dans sa chambre.

Après le repas il ne pesta pas pour rester réveillé avec son frère et partit de son propre chef dans sa chambre sans faire d'histoire, ce qui étonna beaucoup Dean. Il était tellement impatient de continuer sa discussion avec Lucifer qu'il ne voulait pas veiller plus longtemps. La seule chose qu'il désirait était de s'endormir et de ne se réveiller qu'à l'heure de son rendez vous avec son voisin.

* * *

Lucifer est de retour les amis !

Comme d'habitude laissez vos avis dans les reviews :)


	3. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

Sam fut étonné mais non moins heureux de découvrir Lucifer assit sur son gazon en rentrant chez lui après l'école. Il lui lâcha un sourire franc avant de venir se planter à côté de lui sans même prendre le temps d'aller déposer ses affaires à l'intérieur.

«Salut.» dit-il en essayant de cacher sa joie et de paraître naturel.

«Hello.» lui répondit le petit garçon en levant la tête.

Sam posa son sac et s'assit également dans l'herbe, à côté de son voisin.

«Tu vas pas à l'école ?» demanda le brun que la présence de Lucifer si tôt intriguait.

«Si mais pas comme toi. Je prends des cours à domicile.»

«Oh c'est cool ça, tu dois avoir plein de temps pour jouer avec tes frères alors.»

«Pas vraiment.» répondît-il sèchement.

Sam examina Lucifer. Il avait l'air profondément énervé et serrait les poings. Mais la seconde d'après, alors que Sam allait lui demander si tout allait bien, il tourna la tête et le regarda. Les traits de son expression s'étaient considérablement radoucis et ses yeux bleus ne recelaient plus une once de colère, si bien que le petit garçon se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

Le blond reprit.

«On a déjà assez parlé de ma famille hier et si je suis revenu c'est parce que tu m'avais dit que ce serait ton tour de parler. Mais si t'as changé d'avis tant pis.» dit-il en faisant mine de se lever pour partir.

Sam eut l'air totalement paniqué en pensant qu'il l'avait peut-être froissé et Lucifer afficha un rictus victorieux quand le petit garçon attrapa son t-shirt.

«Non attends ! Désolé, t'as raison, j'avais dit qu'on parlerait de ma famille. Reste.»

Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot presque comme une supplication en s'agrippant un peu plus au vêtement de son voisin. Ce dernier se rassit sur l'herbe à côté du brun qui se détendit un peu.

«Bon… Tu veux savoir quoi ?» demanda t-il timidement.

«Tout !» répondit l'autre précipitamment.

Le Winchester fut surprit de cet intérêt soudain mais ne fit pas de remarque de peur de le vexer une nouvelle fois.

«Et bien…» commença t-il en réfléchissant, «J'ai un frère. Il s'appelle Dean et il est au collège. D'habitude il est toujours sur mon dos mais il s'est trouvé un travail en ce moment. Techniquement il devrait pas avoir le droit de travailler à son âge mais il fait plus vieux que ce qu'il a et comme on a pas beaucoup d'argent…»

«Vos parents travaillent pas ?» l'interrompit Lucifer.

«Ma mère est morte quand j'étais tout bébé. Je l'ai jamais connue mais d'après Dean elle était magnifique et c'était la plus gentille des mamans. Elle est morte juste après ma naissance, à cause de...» Il marqua une pause et pinça les lèvres. «Mon père travaille mais ça doit pas rapporter grand chose pour que mon frère soit obligé de trouver des petits boulots aussi. Pourtant il travaille beaucoup et ça doit être un travail très dur puisqu'il est souvent absent.»

Le blond lui mit une main sur l'épaule, doucement.

«Je sais ce que ça fait. Moi non plus je n'ai pas de maman et mon père n'est jamais là.» dit-il avec un air compatissant en le regardant dans les yeux.

La tristesse de Sam qui était déjà visible dans son regard sembla redoubler à l'entente de ces mots. Il ne connaissait Lucifer que depuis quelque jour mais ce qu'il lui avait dit le toucha profondément. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il le comprenait. Il avait trop longtemps attendu d'entendre ça. Surtout les jours – loins d'être rares – où son père rentrait complètement ivre et, s'il avait le malheur d'être encore réveillé et de le croiser, l'accusait d'être la cause de la mort de sa mère, de son dur travail et de tous leurs problèmes de manière générale. Dean l'avait trop souvent retrouvé en sanglots dans leur chambre et passé la nuit à essayer de le réconforter tout en se retenant d'aller "casser la gueule" de leur père. L'aîné Winchester aimait son petit frère plus que tout et voir leur père agir comme ça avec lui lui brisait le cœur un peu plus chaque fois, Sam s'en rendait bien compte. Il s'était promis de devenir plus fort pour ne plus être abîmé par les réflexions de John et que son frère n'ait plus à le consoler, mais il n'y parvenait pas encore.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs douloureux, le cadet Winchester semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans la tristesse au fur et à mesure qu'il se remémorait des évènements. Lucifer s'en aperçût et voulut faire quelque chose. Il se racla la gorge.

«Hum. Tiens, j'ai piqué ça à Gabriel. C'est pour toi.» dit-il en se passant la main sur la nuque, visiblement embarrassé.

Sam releva la tête, arraché à ses pensées, et baissa ses deux prunelles vertes pleines de tristesse sur ce que lui tendait le blond. C'était une barre chocolatée. Pas une comme celles que le petit garçon voyait dans les distributeurs automatiques quand sa famille partait sur la route. Celle là avait l'air délicieuse. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le prenne en pitié. Il refusa poliment mais Lucifer insista.

«Prends la je te dis. Considères ça comme… un gage d'amitié.» hésita t-il.

Les yeux du Winchester s'agrandirent de surprise en entendant ses paroles. Lucifer le considérait donc comme son ami ? Cette nouvelle éclipsa complètement les pensées malheureuses qui avaient commencé à envahir son esprit. Sa mère, son père, Dean… Tout ça semblait déjà bien loin par rapport à ce qui venait de prendre toute la place dans son esprit : Lucifer voulait être son ami.

Un large sourire naquit sur son visage. Il prit la barre de chocolat dans la main toujours tendue de Lucifer et en déchira l'emballage.

«D'accord mais on partage alors.» dit-il toujours en souriant et en tendant à son tour à son nouvel ami la moitié de barre chocolatée qu'il venait de couper. «En gage d'amitié.»

Un éclair de surprise passa sur le visage du blond avant d'être remplacé par un sourire – lui aussi.

«D'accord.»

Il attrapa la friandise et croqua dedans. Sam le regarda et fit de même. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était bien délicieuse. À moins que ce ne soit le bonheur d'avoir un nouvel ami qui ne lui fasse cet effet là…

Lucifer sourit en voyant que son cadeau semblait plaire au petit garçon et qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire. Il attendit qu'il ait terminé de manger et s'assura qu'il n'était plus triste avant de poser une nouvelle question.

«Ton frère va pas te passer un savon si il voit que t'es dehors ?»

«Si. Mais il le verra pas. Je rentrerai avant qu'il revienne, comme hier.» répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

«T'as jamais le droit de sortir ou de parler avec des gens ?» continua Lucifer, visiblement incrédule.

«Non, mon père veut pas. Et Dean non plus. Ils disent que c'est "trop dangereux".»

«Ce quartier là avec pas un chat ?» demanda le blond en riant.

«Oui.» rit Sam. «"Des dangers que tu ne peux même pas imaginer."» cita le petit garçon d'une voix lugubre en essayant d'imiter l'attitude des personnages de films d'horreur.

Les deux garçons riaient maintenant de bon cœur en mimant des choses ridiculement exagérées à tour de rôle. Ils s'étaient levés, et s'il y avait eu quelque passant dans la rue à ce moment ils auraient pu assister à une magnifique représentation théâtrale des deux enfants. Ils sautaient, criaient, riaient, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Sam aussi se prêtait au jeu, sa timidité disparue grâce à l'attitude détendue de Lucifer qui le mettait à l'aise.

Le brun retomba dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle et le visage rougit par tant d'action. Il riait encore, les yeux clos quand un bruit provenant de la rue devant la maison transforma son rire en terreur et le rappela brutalement à la réalité. C'était le ronronnement d'un moteur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Une Chevrolet Impala de 1967.

* * *

 _Oh oh, ça sent pas bon pour notre Sammy ça, quest ce que vous en pensez ? :3_

 _Exprimez vous dans les reviews :)_


	4. Chapitre 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

Le petit garçon se releva d'un bon, les yeux grands ouverts pour découvrir l'Impala de son père garée dans l'allée. Toute trace de joie qui ait pu être présente sur son visage avait été remplacée par de la terreur pure envers John Winchester. Il le craignait, surtout lorsqu'il était saoul – et Sam ne savait pas si c'était le cas présentement. Il savait que sa réaction ne serait pas agréable quand il le verrait dehors à s'amuser. Mais plus que pour lui, le petit garçon avait peur que son père s'en prenne à son nouvel ami.

Il se tourna de tous les côtés à la recherche du blond mais n'en trouva pas une trace. Lucifer avait disparu. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

«Samuel !» s'écria une voix usée par l'alcool et les cigarettes à répétition.

Le garçon susnommé se figea et un long frisson lui glaça la moelle épinière. Il ne se retourna même pas pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de l'appeler. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il était tétanisé par la peur. Sam avait déjà vu son père en colère de nombreuses fois et cela l'effrayait beaucoup mais à chaque fois ce n'était que pour de petits incidents pas très graves. Là c'était différent. Il avait enfreint la règle la plus sacrée que lui imposait son paternel. Il était littéralement mort de peur en pensant aux conséquences de sa désobéissance, au châtiment que son père allait lui infliger. Il entendait les pas se rapprocher derrière lui et tremblait un peu plus à chacun d'eux. Il se retenait de fondre en larmes avec peine.

Soudain une main empoigna sa petite épaule et il sursauta, le souffle coupé et le cœur battant la chamade.

Etrangement, la prise sur son épaule se libéra un peu pour être plus douce.

«T'inquiètes papa, je m'occupe de son cas. Vas te servir un verre plutôt, j'ai racheté du whisky.»

John maugréa un peu plus loin, toujours vers sa voiture. Le petit garçon se retourna enfin pour faire face à son frère. Il avait l'air grave mais poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

«Tu m'en dois une Sammy.»

Ce dernier se jeta contre son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Il était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables. Dean se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur et lui tapota la tête alors qu'il essayait de calmer ses larmes. Il avait eu tellement peur.

«Par contre crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça.» reprit-il avec un air réprobateur.

Le cadet ne répondit même pas. Il savait que son frère allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure et qu'il le gronderait et lui ferait la morale sûrement tres longtemps mais il était tellement soulagé que ce ne soit pas son père qui le fasse.

Quand ses sanglots se furent calmés, son grand frère lui dit de monter dans sa chambre et qu'ils s'expliqueraient ce soir. Lui ne dit rien, il se contenta de ramasser son sac et d'aller se blottir sous sa couette en esquivant le salon où John Winchester avait déjà commencé à descendre les bouteilles d'alcool.

Il était épuisé, autant par son après-midi mouvementée avec son ami que par sa crise de larme et sa frayeur.

Le petit garçon, pas habitué à autant de péripéties, s'endormit roulé en boule sous sa couette sans même avoir été prendre son dîner. De toute façon il ne voulait pas croiser son père, surtout pas maintenant qu'il était saoul et très remonté. Sa dernière pensée avant de plonger dans le sommeil fut pour Lucifer, son désormais ami qui s'était miraculeusement envolé à l'arrivée de John. Il devrait lui demander comment il avait fait ça quand il le reverrait...

* * *

Quand Dean passa la porte de la chambre de Sam pour discuter de l'incident de l'après-midi, il le trouva endormi dans son lit. Il ne put retenir un sourire bienveillant de naître sur son visage. Il essayait de faire preuve d'autorité avec lui mais parfois il ne pouvait juste pas résister à ses yeux de chiot suppliant ou à son air beaucoup trop innocent pour le monde que Dean connaissait. Il devait jouer à la fois la maman et le papa pour Sam mais parfois – comme maintenant – il était juste le grand frère qui voulait protéger son petit frère et que rien ne lui arrive. C'est pour ça qu'il lui mentait si souvent. Il détestait ça mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était le seul moyen de le protéger, l'éloigner de tout ça pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et à le voir là, innocemment endormi dans son lit, il se disait qu'il avait peut-être une chance d'y échapper, de vivre une meilleure vie que lui et de pouvoir avoir une vraie enfance.

Il écarta une mèche de son front et essuya du bout des doigts une larme qui n'avait pas fini de couler sur sa joue. L'enfant bougea un peu sous ce contact mais ne se réveilla pas. Dean sourit encore et ressortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il attendrait bien demain pour l'enguirlander.

* * *

En se réveillant, toujours vêtu des vêtements de la veille dans lesquels il s'était endormi, Sam avait déployés tous les efforts dont il était capable pour ne pas croiser son père. Il était rapidement parti à l'école après que son frère lui ait rappelé qu'ils devraient avoir une discussion le soir même. Le cadet avait acquiescé, pressé de s'enfuir avant que John Winchester ne se réveille de sa gueule de bois.

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Sam se demandait de temps à autre s'il pourrait revoir Lucifer – avec l'accord de son père ou non. Il fut surpris de ses propres pensées. Avant il n'aurait pas songé désobéir à sa famille tant il avait peur des représailles et aujourd'hui il voulait enfreindre une règle d'or de sa famille dans son dos. L'amitié de Lucifer semblait avoir une drôle d'influence sur lui : de l'extérieur on aurait pu dire que c'était une mauvaise influence mais le jeune garçon ressentait plutôt cela comme quelque chose de libérateur, qui allait bouleverser sa vie morne et sans intérêt – d'après lui.

Une fois rentré chez lui il s'assit à la table de la cuisine en attendant que son frère rentre. Il n'avait pas de devoirs alors il commençait un peu à s'ennuyer. Il regardait partout distraitement autour de lui en se balançant sur sa chaise. Il manqua se renverser et tomber de sa chaise quand, en regardant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, deux yeux bleus lui rendirent son regard. Une fois la surprise passée il alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

«Bah quoi t'es pas content de me voir ? Moi qui croyais qu'on était amis maintenant.» lui dit Lucifer en prenant un air faussement vexé.

«C'est pas ça. Déjà pourquoi t'es dans mon jardin ? Et surtout je t'ai dit hier que si mon père ou mon frère te voyait ils allaient te tuer et moi avec. D'ailleurs t'étais passé où hier ? Comment t'as fait pour disparaître aussi vite ?»

«Ho là doucement avec les question, une à la fois.» l'interrompit le blond.

«Premièrement,» – il leva un doigt comme pour illustrer sa démarche en plusieurs étapes – «je suis dans ton jardin parce que tu as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé à l'autre fenêtre, c'est tout. Et pour ce qui est de ton père ou de ton frère, qu'ils essayent de me tuer pour voir !» lança-t-il avec un air de défi et d'arrogance.

Cela fit rire le Winchester. Il reprit.

«C'est ça, c'est ça. Mais comment t'as fait pour pas te faire prendre hier ?» questionna t-il.

«Hum je sais pas si je peux te le dire, c'est un secret...» hésita l'autre, visiblement en profonde réflexion.

«Oh si, s'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît.» supplia le brun en lui faisant ses fameux "puppy eyes" – comme disait Dean.

Lucifer le regarda et, en lui faisant signe d'être discret, lui demanda d'approcher. Sam s'exécuta et pencha la tête à travers la fenêtre. L'autre se mit sur la pointe des pieds – la fenêtre étant un peu plus haute coté extérieur – et pencha également sa tête pour approcher ses lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

«Alors voilà...» dit-il lentement pour mettre la patience du brun à l'épreuve et ménager son suspens. «En fait je suis un ninja mais c'est top secret.»

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un fou rire en entendant sa déclaration sur un ton si sérieux. Un ninja, sérieusement ? Son rire était inarrêtable et il en pleurait presque, respirant avec difficulté entre deux éclats de rire. De son côté de la fenêtre, Lucifer le regardait se plier de rire avec un air outré qu'il se moque ainsi de sa révélation. Le brun voulut s'asseoir sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle mais – sans raison apparente – elle dérapa au dernier moment et il se retrouva les fesses par terre, étonné.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Lucifer de rire de cette chute.

Un dois les deux garçons calmés de leur fou rire, Sam se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour continuer de parler à' l'autre garçon.

«Et donc,» commença-t-il en essayant de ne pas rire de nouveau. «tu es un ninja c'est pour ça que tu as pu partir avant que mon père ou mon frère ne te voie, c'est ça ?»

L'intonation de sa voix ne laissait pas un doute sur le fait qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot mais il demandait quand même, "juste pour savoir ce qu'il va raconter" se disait-il.

«Exactement.» répondit le blond en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le front levé. «J'ai même un nom de code, comme les vrais ninja.»

«C'est quoi ?»

«Nick.» répondit fièrement le garçon. «C'est plus passe-partout que Lucifer.»

«C'est sûr.» plaisanta le Winchester.

L'expression du petit garçon à la fenêtre s'assombrit soudain et il demanda, d'une voix complètement sérieuse.

«Tu as eu des problèmes à cause d'hier ?»

Le brun s'étonna de ce changement d'attitude soudaine mais sourit pour le rassurer.

«Non, mon frère m'a sauvé la mise mais il faudra quand même qu'on discute ce soir. Mais bon, au moins ce n'est pas mon père qui s'y colle, c'est déjà ça.» dit-il avec un sourire faux dans lequel Lucifer vit toute la frayeur que le garçon avait ressentie la veille en entendant son père hurler son prénom.

«Désolé que tu te fasse gronder à cause de moi.» dit le blond en regardant ses pieds.

«T'inquiètes pas, Dean est beaucoup plus gentil que mon père, je devrai pas avoir trop de soucis.» répondit il avec un vrai sourire cette fois ci.

Lucifer l'observa. Il avait déjà remarqué que le petit garçon semblait plus heureux quand il parlait de Dean que de n'importe quoi d'autre. Un peu comme lui avec Gabriel ou Castiel.

Il regarda la pendule accrochée sur le mur de la cuisine qui indiquait 18H.

«Je dois y aller, ton frère devrait pas tarder et je ferai mieux de pas être là quand il arrivera.»

«D'accord.» répondit le Winchester sans parvenir à cacher sa déception.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Lucifer s'interrompit quelques secondes, hésitant, avant de demander.

«Je pourrai revenir demain si tu veux ?»

«Ce serait chouette.» répondit timidement le brun.

Lucifer sourit à cette réponse et sortit du jardin en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Sam, lui, retourna attendre l'arrivée de Dean sur sa chaise en pensant déjà à ce qu'ils pourraient faire le lendemain et à la discussion qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec son grand frère.

* * *

 _Désolé pour la longue attente mais je n'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire avec les examens et le BAC mais rassurez vous, maintenant que je l'ai j'aurai tout le temps pour écrire ! :D_

 _Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et à aller voir mes autres fictions :)_


	5. Chapitre 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

Sam attendait toujours le retour de son frère assis sur sa chaise dans la cuisine. Au bout d'un certain temps à attendre il finit par entendre le verrou de la porte coulisser et celle ci s'ouvrir. Dean passa le hall d'entrée et jeta sa veste en cuir sur le canapé du salon avec un long soupir. Il rentra ensuite dans la cuisine, prit une chaise et s'installa face à son petit frère.

«Alors, à nous deux Sammy.»

«Bonjour Dean...» répondit celui ci d'une voix coupable, essayant d'attendrir son frère pour échapper à un trop gros sermon.

«Tututut, essayes pas de m'attendrir p'tit monstre, tu fais des bêtises alors maintenant t'assumes.» dit l'aîné en luttant pour garder son air autoritaire.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de désobéir à papa et de sortir comme ça en pleine rue tout seul ?»

«J'étais seulement devant la maison !» s'exclama t-il.

«Mais tu sais très bien que t'as pas le droit Sammy.» rétorqua l'autre.

«Mais pourquoi ?! Je voulais seulement prendre un peu l'air dans l'herbe.» s'offusqua le brun.

«On t'a déjà dit que c'était dangereux. Tu dois pas sortir tout seul et encore moins quand papa ou moi sommes pas encore rentrés.»

«Vous m'expliquez même pas en quoi c'est dangereux. Vous avez tout le temps peur et je peux même pas sortir ou inviter des amis à cause de vous !»

«C'est pour ton bien Sammy, penses pas le contraire.» dit il en lui touchant le bras. «Papa et moi on essaye de te protéger, on est pas tes ennemis. Mais si on est pas à la maison et que t'es tout seul on pourra pas te protéger s'il arrive quelque chose.»

Dean parlait avec la voix calme et douce qu'il réservait pour rassurer son petit frère. Et cela marchait, Sam avait déjà l'air plus calme qu'auparavant même si les paroles de son frère ne le contentaient pas totalement. Il réfléchit quelques secondes à ce qu'il venait de lui dire, hésita et se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur, mais décida de risquer le tout pour le tout et de se lancer.

«Et... si je suis pas tout seul ?» demanda le plus petit, timidement, en regardant son frère par en dessous à cause de leur différence de taille.

«Si t'es avec papa ou moi ça devrait aller, encore qu'il est bien en pétard en ce moment à cause d'hier mais dans quelques temps ce sera oublié t'inquiètes.»

Sam se tortilla sur sa chaise.

«Je voulais dire... si quelqu'un d'autre que papa ou toi êtes à la maison...»

Le regard de Dean s'assombrit et son ton se fit plus autoritaire, alarmé. Il l'interrompit vivement.

«Sam tu ne laisse personne rentrer dans la maison tu le sais ? Jamais ! Et surtout pas si on est pas là. Je ne plaisante pas Sam !»

«Non, non...» commença le petit en faisant des gestes avec ses mains pour calmer son frère. «Mais... je parlais de si un ami venait me voir.»

Sa voix avait diminué de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait chaque syllabe pour finir en chuchotement, si bien que Dean ne fut pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que son frère venait de dire.

«Un ami ?» répéta-t-il. «Tu t'es fait un copain Sammy ?»

Toute trace de colère ou de méfiance qui était visible juste avant venait de disparaître pour laisser place à de la surprise, presque de la stupéfaction.

Sam avait beaucoup de mal à se faire des amis et à être accepté par ses camarades de manière générale, ce n'était pas nouveau. C'est pourquoi cette question surprenait son grand frère au plus haut point.

«Peut-être...» dit le petit garçon, toujours tout bas comme s'il en avait honte.

Un sourire éclata sur le visage de Dean.

«Mais c'est super ça ! C'est quelqu'un de ton école ? Comment il s'appelle ?» s'extasia son frère.

«Non, son père lui fait prendre des cours à domicile. Il est venu me dire bonjour l'autre jour après l'école comme on est les nouveaux voisins. Il s'appelle Lu...» Sam se reprit. « Euh Nick.»

Instinctivement il avait utilisé le "nom de code" de Lucifer, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait eu le désagréable pressentiment que les choses seraient plus compliqué s'il donnait un nom aussi étrange que Lucifer. "Heureusement qu'il m'a parlé de ce faux nom" pensa le petit garçon.

Dean le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

«Il est très gentil.» ajouta le plus petit comme pour se justifier.

«C'est très bien que tu te fasse des copain Sammy et je suis très content pour toi mais j'aimerai quand même le rencontrer au cas où.»

"Au cas où il serait mêlé à tout ça." pensa le plus vieux.

«Je lui en parlerai.» répondit Sam. «Mais il reste pas très longtemps, il vient d'avoir un petit frère, et toi tu rentres tard de ton travail.» répondit Sam.

Dean acquiesça. Même si ce n'était qu'un enfant, il les avait déjà vu en utiliser pour arriver à leurs fins, ce ne serait pas la première fois. Il devait voir ce garçon pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux et que son petit frère n'était pas en danger.

Le petit brun se tortilla une nouvelle fois sur sa chaise.

«Dis, hum... tu vas le dire à papa ?» demanda t-il.

Dean le regarda sans trop comprendre.

«Bah oui pourquoi ?»

«Non s'il te plaît, il va vouloir m'empêcher de le voir, je le connais. Si tu lui dis il va aller faire une scène aux parents de Nick ou m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour toujours.»

Dean fut choqué de l'image que Sam avait de leur père, mais ne la démentit pas pour autant. Il savait qu'il avait raison sur certains points, John avait tendance à être un peu excessif et surtout avec Sam. Il lui en voulait de ce qui était arrivé à leur mère, c'est sûr, mais il était vraiment dur avec le petit garçon qui n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années et aucune idée de pourquoi son père le détestait autant. Pour lui, un incendie avait seulement ravagé leur ancienne maison et prit la vie de Mary Winchester. Il ne savait pas la vérité. Et Dean et son père comptait bien le laissait croire ça pour l'instant. Mais au fond de lui Dean savait que ça ne tiendrait plus bien longtemps, que Sam n'allait bientôt plus croire les "petit boulots très éloignés" de son père et la surprotection de son frère. Et à ce moment là Dean devrait lui parler de tout ce qui l'entoure et le menace, tout ce qu'il ne voit pas, tout ce qu'il ne croira pas au début et surtout il devra lui parler de ce qui le concerne lui et de ce que Mary leur avait dit pour la dernière fois avant de mourir. Il devrait tout lui dire. Dean redoutait l'arrivée de ce jour qu'il sentait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

«J'attendrai de voir Nick moi même avant de lui en parler si tu veux mais on ne peut pas lui cacher ça, tu le sais bien.»

Sam parut tout de même un peu satisfait de cette réponse et remercia son frère. Dean poussa un soupir.

«Bon maintenant que tout ça est réglé, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger un morceau ?» dit-il en souriant.

«J'ai super faim.» répondit le plus jeune, souriant également.

«Alors pourquoi pas mon plat spécial ?» demanda Dean en guettant la réaction de son petit frère.

«Oh oui, les macaronis aux marshmallows ! Tu peux faire ça s'il te plaît Dean ?!» s'extasia l'autre, tout excité à cette idée.

«Et comme papa et pas là on peut même les manger en regardant la télé si tu veux.»

«T'es le meilleur, Dean !»

Tout en disant ça, Sam se releva et se jeta sur son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier le repoussa après quelques secondes.

«Je sais p'tit monstre. Allez, vas te laver pendant que je prépare notre festin. Tu pues.» dit-il en tirant la langue à l'attention de son frère qui partait déjà vers la salle de bain sans rien perdre de son excitation.

Dean le regarda s'éloigner avec l'air béat qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte d'à quel point Sam était tout pour lui et qu'il ferait tout pour le protéger et le rendre le plus heureux possible.

Le petit garçon revint 15 minutes plus tard, frais et propre comme un sous-neuf. Ses cheveux encore humides étaient tout ébouriffés et dégageaient une odeur de shampoing à la fraise, typique des produits pour enfants trouvable en supérette bon marché. La cuisine était vide et une casserole sur la plaque de gaz allumée faisait réchauffer des macaronis surplombées de quelques cubes de guimauve. Le plat préféré de Sam. Pour lui, son grand frère avait appris plus d'une vingtaine de déclinaisons des traditionnels macaronis au gruyère, dont celle ci qui était la préférée du plus jeune et celle qu'il trouvait la plus "exotique". Il adorait son odeur et le mélange sucré salé de cette recette.

Il tendit la main pour pêcher un marshmallow qui trônait sur le dessus mais stoppa son geste quand il reçut un coup sur la tête.

«Aïe !» gémit-il en se retournant.

Derrière lui Dean le regardait de sa hauteur, une cuillère en bois à la main – l'arme de l'agression devina Sam.

«Vas mettre la table au lieu d'essayer de piquer dans ma casserole, petit rat des cuisines.»

Il sentit l'odeur de shampoing qui s'échappait encore des cheveux de Sam et commenta :

«Ah c'est mieux déjà.»

Ce fut au tour du plus petit de tirer la langue avant de sortir deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table. Il prit ensuite deux serviettes dans un tiroir et alla les poser sur la table basse du salon avec deux paires de couverts. Dean remua un peu le mélange qui gargouillait – à cause des guimauves – dans sa casserole puis en servit deux parts dans les assiégés restées sur la table, en veillant bien à ce que son petit frère en ait une plus grosse, reposa la casserole sur la plaque désormais éteinte et emmena les deux assiettes dans le salon ou Sam attendait déjà.

Le brun le remercia grandement quand son repas arriva et se jeta littéralement dessus, le dévorant. Le plus vieux rit en voyant son enthousiasme et les deux garçons mangèrent en regardant la petite télévision.

Sam se resservit une fois puis décida qu'il n'avait plus faim et gardait le reste pour le repas du lendemain. En vérité il voulait surtout essayer de faire goûter la spécialité de son grand frère à Lucifer mais il n'en dit rien à Dean.

Après le repas, les deux frères regardèrent le téléfilm qui passait sur l'une des seules chaînes de leur écran cathodique. Quand celui-ci se termina, Sam était tellement fatigué qu'il ne rechigna pas à aller au lit. Pendant qu'il montait dans sa chambre d'une démarche engourdie par le sommeil, son frère ramassa la vaisselle sur la table et entreprit de la laver rapidement dans l'évier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Dean apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre du cadet Winchester. Ce dernier, déjà blottit sous les couvertures, ouvrit péniblement les yeux en entendant le léger grincement provoqué par la porte.

Son frère rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha de lui.

«Bonne nuit Dean.» dit doucement le plus jeune.

«Bonne nuit petit monstre.» répondit-il en se baissant pour lui baiser le front.

«J'aurai bien aimé que maman sache que j'ai enfin un ami.»

Ce furent les derniers mots de Sam avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Ces paroles firent un petit pincement au cœur de Dean.

«Ne t'inquiètes pas Sammy, je suis sûr que de là où elle est, elle le sait.»

* * *

 _Hey hey hey I'm back :D désolé pour l'attente mais j'étais pas mal occupé en ce moment avec les inscriptions, les préparatifs et maintenant la rentrée_

 _J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu et que vous laisserez des avis :)_


End file.
